You Look So Sweet
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Request by MonstersxAttackxAtxDawn, and sequel to Philistine for Breakfast. Margaret finds herself bonding closer to Bad Girl than she could have ever imagined.  Mild yuri. Oneshot!


**(A/N: Zenny here! I got a request from MonstersxAttackxAtxDawn to write this story, so I hope you like it. ^^ ****I think I'll also make this a sequel to one of my other stories, Philistine for Breakfast, while I'm at it.**

**Warning: This story contains themes of two girls in a romantic relationship. If this offends you, you might as well click the back button now. ****To those who aren't, please enjoy this Bad GirlxMargaret one-shot!)**

You Look So Sweet

Margaret was rummaging through the mini-fridge, hunting for an alcohol-free beverage, while watching Bad Girl hit clone after clone – a usual afternoon habit.

Each afternoon was the same for Margaret. She'd quietly enter the stadium, greet Bad Girl, and watch her practice new killing techniques on her cloned men, while she intoxicated herself throughout the day. And all Margaret would do is sit and watch, maybe have a small chat with the sweet lolita if she was lucky. But for Margaret, watching her from a short distance was good enough. As long as she got to gaze upon the second-ranked beauty, it would be fine.

On some days, Margaret even had the privilege to train with the higher-ranked assassin, and it was these days Margaret cherished most with Bad Girl. She knew she usually couldn't do much but watch, because Bad Girl was quick to get angry. Margaret never wanted to do anything to displease her or cause her to be unhappy in any way.

When the other assassins asked her how she felt about the other lolita, the fourth-rank would deny it, shaking her head, and claiming it couldn't be possible because, "A woman like her could never fall in love with someone like myself."

Of course, that wasn't the real reason she believed so. She'd claimed that to be the truth to get the others off her tail. The gothic lolita had once stumbled upon Letz Shake and Cloe Walsh chatting one day, and overheard something that disturbed her.

_"Do you know if she's seeing anybody now, though?" Letz Shake whispered, eyes scanning the room to make sure no one was watching._

_"Holly? Not since she and Bad Girl broke up." Cloe Walsh, the twenty-third ranked assassin replied._

_"Are you sure about that?" Letz seemed desperate._

_"Geez Letz, if you want her so bad, why don't you just ask her out already? It's obvious you're smitten with her."_

_"But what if they decide to get back together? Do you have any idea how close those two were?"_

_"Yeah. _Were_." Cloe said, emphasizing the last bit._

_"But not anymore. That's all in the past now, just fiction. So quit acting like a pussy and go talk to her. Then I can finally try to hook up with Bad Girl."_

_"Whaaaat?" Letz nearly blurted out loud, scratching the back of his head._

_"And since when were you into girls? Let alone Bad Girl, of all women!"_

_"That's not important! We're talking about you here, after all!" Cloe blushed, her face as red as her crimson hair._

_"Don't try it. I think Margaret's got her eye on her."_

_"Ew, Margaret? That sorry excuse for a goth girl?"_

_"The one and only reaper. She goes down into the basement everyday just to see her. It's been going on for a while now. I think something's up."_

Margaret had retreated then, no longer wanting to listen to the embarrassing conversation carry on. But she was shocked to learn that Bad Girl and Holly Summers had once been a 'thing'. Holly was everything Bad Girl probably could have ever wanted, in Margaret's mind anyway. Not only was she a skilled assassin, she was also a model, and was overwhelmingly beautiful. The fourth-rank believed that there was no way she could compete with that.

She also knew that her fellow assassins were probably aware of the romantic feelings that resided within her. And if Holly ever found out…

"Fuck!" someone screamed.

The loud shriek of profanity snapped Margaret out of her thoughts.

"Huh? You okay Marg? You look kinda funny. Whatever. Just move outta the way, I'm so fuckin' thirsty!" Bad Girl dropped her blood-covered bat and headed for the mini-fridge, pulling out a drink, and letting the liquid pour into her mouth.

"Scoot over, I need to sit down."

"Sorry."

Bad Girl plummeted herself onto the couch, next to the smaller assassin.

"You never seem to run out of steam. Why is that?"

Bad Girl scrunched her face for a minute. Margaret had the tendency to ask questions that she thought were weird.

"Because I'm the second rank, why else, Miss Fourth? How stupid. And while I'm at it, you should work harder too. All you do is sit on your lazy ass, why don't you ever train for a change? I wouldn't be surprised if one day someone cut your fuckin' head off because you were out of shape." Bad Girl scoffed, sipping at her drink.

"Target practice?" The gothic lolita asked.

"It's not my job to figure that out. But it sure as hell beats just sitting around, that is, when you're not tired." Bad Girl was referring to herself, how occasionally she broke down to a point where she needed to sit and rest for a while before resuming action.

"You know, you're really quite intimidating. Do you realize that you sometimes frighten the other assassins?"

"And they should be. 'Cause one day it could be their heads that come off next, if they piss me off. Ya know, even girls like Holly and Cloe were once afraid of me at first."

"It's ironic."

"How?"

"Well, just look at yourself. If anyone else didn't know better, they'd think you'd look adorable enough to wrap in a bow and take home with them."

"That's quite the thought you've got there. What made you think of this? Are you one of those people who don't know any better?" Bad Girl teased, smirking playfully.

"I just meant that-" Margaret nearly fumbled for words.

"Forget it. I was only kidding. Geez."

By now, Bad Girl had finished her drink, and had crushed the can between her hands, and threw it away.

Margaret enjoyed these moments with Bad Girl. She knew if she sat around long enough, eventually the sweet lolita would stop for a break, and that meant the chance to speak with her fellow assassin. Bad Girl probably wouldn't admit it, but she also liked the time she got to spend with Margaret. She knew she was interesting, from the first time they met and talked about the styles of lolita fashion. It wasn't long before the two grew close. The friendship had helped mend the broken heart left by Holly Summers when Bad Girl's relationship with her had ended.

_"Bad Girl…I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Holly whispered, tears streaming down her face._

_'You can't possibly mean that we're over now…? Just like that? What the fuck Holly Summers!" Bad Girl was crying now, and the drops of bitter salt were ruining her mascara._

_"It hurts too much that you're always looking at Margaret. I can't…" Holly left the room before she could even finish._

_Bad Girl sobbed real tears this time, not fake ones, and when her next challenger appeared, she made sure she beat him to death harder and more brutally than she normally would._

That was the last time she and Holly ever spoke…

Bad Girl believed that all good things come to an end…She figured that's why every can of beer was always left empty.

"People are scared of you too." Bad Girl said to Margaret.

"Were you one of those people?"

"Fuck no. There's no way in hell I'd be intimidated by a little bitch like you. But, I guess I get why others would. That reaper shit you do is kinda creepy." The blonde admitted.

"I can't compare to you though. Looking at me, you'd probably expect it to be that way. But when people look at you, their first impressions are different."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you should try being sweet for a change."

"Hmph, is that so?" She raised a brow and sat herself closer to Margaret, until they were only centimeters away.

She brought a hand to Margaret's face, and lifted it up carefully.

"Maybe I should." Said the sweet lolita, and then pressing soft, full lips against Margaret's.

Margaret's cheeks flashed a dark hue of crimson, her eyes widened at the sudden contact, and then closed softly, realizing this was what she wanted all along.

Bad Girl, sensing this, bit lightly on Margaret's bottom lip, letting her tongue in to roam the smaller girl's mouth. Surprisingly to Margaret, Bad Girl was very gentle during all of this, even making sure that she was careful when she caressed Margaret's tongue with her own.

It seemed like only a short moment when they both let go of each other, left to think about what had just happened.

The fourth-rank was dumbfounded, and at a total loss for words. She admitted to herself long ago that she had fallen for the older assassin, and to be kissed by her was a fantasy that was lived only in her wildest dreams.

She wasn't thinking when she found herself wrapping her body against Bad Girl's, holding her close and breathing in the scent of alcohol and cheap perfume.

"By now I'm sure…That you've already heard the tale of Holly and me. Am I right?" Bad Girl suddenly asked.

"Some of it…" Margaret told truthfully, pulling away from Bad Girl just enough so that she could look into her eyes.

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"Well…Just that you two were really close, and that you used to date her, but then you broke up."

"Yeah. It was right around the time I first met you too. About a year and a half ago. Do you know why we broke up?" Bad Girl asked her.

"I wouldn't know. Are you going to tell me?"

"She said it was too much for her. She said I was always looking at you."

"I don't understand. We weren't even friends back then yet."

"No shit. It was back when you first joined the UAA, you didn't know it, but I always had my eye on you. Holly didn't like that."

"You mean she was jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Why…are you telling me this for?"

"Well I just figured that, I should tell you a bit more about my past, before starting something new."

"'Starting something new'?" Margaret quoted.

"It's been over a year and a half now…I'm over it already. What was then, isn't now. And to be honest, I've still got an eye for you…"

"Bad Girl…" Margaret spoke her name quietly.

The sweet lolita shifted to lying down on the couch, softly pulling Margaret on top of her, strong but loving arms wrapped around her. Neither of them moved after that.

Margaret couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was the second ranked assassin admitting her feelings to her? Margaret was in disbelief that it was her, of all people. Before she always found herself admiring Bad Girl from afar, to engaging in small conversations with her, and somehow she found herself bonding close with the other assassin.

Yet somehow, it didn't surprise her either. They were good friends after all.

And it didn't surprise her, or even bother her that she wasn't formal about it. Bad Girl wasn't the type to flat out ask, "Will you go out with me?"

No, she was the type who would already assume it was so.

And the assumption didn't bother Margaret at all.

**(A/N: I feel like this didn't take long to write, when really, it probably took me a few hours. I'm surprised to have this up as soon as I did.**

**But I liked the idea of writing this, and enjoyed doing so (I'll admit that an appropriate idea for this was challenging). I never thought to pair the two lolitas – to be honest, I'm more of a HollyxBadGirl fan but this works for me too.**

**Also the title, if any of you remember, is one of those random battle cries before you kill someone in the game, and one of the guys yells, "You look _so_ sweet!" I thought I could tie that in with Bad Girl's appearance and Margaret's personality. (I always thought Margaret to be sweet and kind)**

**Enough of my rambling. Review if you will, I think there may be a sequel to this, if I feel like it.)**


End file.
